


摘星

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	摘星

*张保庆x刘星

 

00

 

刘星是一朵油菜花。

 

他不仅是油菜花，还是一朵叛逆的油菜花。因为他小小的身体里藏着大大的梦想，正如他爹他娘给他起的名字一样——他合该是那天边的星——打小存着“长成合抱之木”这个旁的油菜花看起来不切实际的梦想。因而他总是习惯一朵花去河边喝水，一朵花抬头看看天上的太阳，一朵花流浪。

 

刘星是一个油菜花精。

 

他们这片油菜花地里，平均每五百朵花只能有一朵成精。到他的时候，先是一阵寒潮摧残了近半数同龄的油菜花，再是别的小精都觉得他成日里望着天，古怪极了，不爱和他一起。故而他从小就体会着如雪的寂寞，不愿一辈子待在这片土壤里的念头，一日比一日强烈。

 

终于有一天，这朵叛逆的油菜花在沉默中爆发了。

 

“过来！”刘耀军化了形，大掌照着刘星木然的小脸就要掴上去，“你长大了是不是！”

 

王丽云眼疾手快拦下，掐着刘耀军的枝条给刘星使眼色。眼下这片油菜花田，是他们老刘家说了算，刘星只需要好好地修炼，长到成年好好地子承父业。他爹他娘都不明白，刘星到底还有什么不满意的？

 

“星星，快道歉，说你不走。”

 

刘星黑漆漆的眼珠转了转，憋出一句：“我要走。”

 

“你这孩子！”

 

“你哪也不许给我去！”他老子的脸都给气成了猪肝色，刘星心里却莫明爽快。是了，他不想像别的油菜花那样，生来就是为了开花、授粉、结籽，碾成春泥。他有了双腿，便想走路；有了双眼，便想丈量世界的广度；有了七情六欲，便想历软红千丈。

 

可他到底是一株嫩的不能再嫩的小油菜花精。

 

刘耀军能当上这一片花精的头头，收拾他还是手到擒来。

 

刘星方想迈腿，发现已被定在原地打回了原型，连带着眼珠子里叛逆的小火苗也让他爹变成了眼不见为净。

 

“给我老实呆着！”

 

01

 

张保庆打小就是胡同儿里出了名的小霸王。

 

碎玻璃偷鸡蛋，从小到大跟他屁股后面，他娘苏华芬不知道给人点过多少头、哈过多少腰。他爹走的早，张保庆皮归皮，到底还是知道心疼他娘，逢年过节走亲戚的重任就踏踏实实落在小男子汉的肩膀头上。他娘亲戚也不多，亲近的就打西南边村子里有个舅爷，爷孙俩一年聚一次，感情倒是不见生疏。

 

考上大学以后，张保庆空余时间多起来。他又自作主张报的考古，借采风名义，光明正大游手好闲走亲戚。

 

“又上我这蹭吃蹭喝。”四舅爷点一壶水袋烟，砸吧砸吧嘴。话是不中听的话，小眯缝眼儿里的笑意倒是不假。

 

“哪能啊！”地处滇边的曼掌村的水稻一年收两次，张保庆好容易露天席地撒了欢，只觉得白饭都比京城的香甜，“唔，我有正事的。”

 

“你舅爷我还没老眼昏花。”

 

“您不信就算了，”张保庆又塞了一口鸡胸肉，“瞧好吧您。”

 

四舅爷懒得理他，喂鹅去了。

 

吃饱了饭，张保庆端着肚子迈着四方步，又要到田间祸害那些秧苗去。田埂子上有劳作的汉子，亏得这人生的俊，竟也有人认得同他问好。姑娘们大都在家做事，也有在花圃帮忙的，见了他，三两成群地怯怯私语，俏脸微红。

 

张保庆这人，向来是你给他一分颜色就能开染坊，三分颜色，他就能挂道彩虹上天了。

 

“张保庆！”

 

他听见有人唤他，音色脆生生的，像三月里枝丫上初开的杏花。

 

可四下一望：汉子们锄头挥的汗如雨下，姑娘们也不再瞧着他吃吃的笑，自顾自地采花去了。但那声音近在耳畔，张保庆自认多年练就听音辨位的本事，是决计不可能听错的。

 

“呆子！你低头。”

 

人说世上最可怕的不是鬼神，是人心。张保庆从不做亏心事，身正不怕影子斜，当即蹲下来摸索一番。他生平最是痛恨装神弄鬼之人，要真是鬼神还好，不是非得给他揍得满地找牙。

 

他站的那块田埂，除了一朵迎风摇曳的小油菜花亮的晃眼，哪有什么鬼影子：

 

“是你在说话？”张保庆觉得他才是鬼迷心窍，竟然大白天对着一朵花说话。

 

“是我，”更蹊跷的是那朵花回应了，“你过来，把我摘了。”

 

张保庆：？？？

 

小时候他皮的没治，苏华芬也不是没讲过各类山精鬼怪吃小孩的故事唬他。奈何张保庆此人比精怪虎的多，混不吝天不怕地不怕，他不把那些个东西吃了就不错。所以刘星提了这个古怪的请求，他登时愣了一下，往这上面联想了联想，没在怕：

 

“作为光荣的少先队员，爱护花草树木人人有责。小野花，我和你无冤无仇，为什么要摘你呀？”

 

“你才野呢！”要不是他爹给他定身的地方太过偏僻，刘星打死也不想找张保庆这个混世魔王，“我有名字，刘星。”

 

“你是妖怪吗？”张保庆戳戳他嫩黄色的花瓣，指腹上蹭了粉。

 

“别摸我！”

 

这小油菜花脾气也忒暴躁，张保庆腹诽。求人帮忙还这个态度，虽然少先队也教导我们“路边的野花不要采”，但这朵暴躁的小花，他张保庆不仅采了，还要教教他怎么做人。

 

呸，怎么做花。

 

“不摸你怎么摘你啊？”

 

刘星的本体好好的在花田里长着，被定住的只是化形后的幻身。张保庆一摘，幻身受损，法术自然也解开来，他便可以正常地以人形活动，离田出走了。然而摘他的那个人，因为欠了对方的因果，刘星也须得跟在对方屁股后面报恩，虽然这非刘耀军本意。

 

相对的，刘耀军也很快会知道法术失效来抓他。不过天命难违，刘星要真坚持跟张保庆走，他爹也不好说什么。

 

于是以为养花成本顶多是一个花盆洒洒水的花农保庆，在一时手贱意外收获一个缠着他北上逃难的清秀少年后，心情的复杂程度可想而知。

 

好在小油菜花长得还算好看。

 

02

 

刘星的好看，是保庆后悔上了大学语文全还给老师的好看。

 

燕大是他的母校，张保庆平时不大有兴趣观察同性，因为他自诩燕大校草，女孩子倒还能让他把眼珠子从古玩上移开那么一两眼。不过在这里念书的女孩子，大部分是豪气干云的北方姑娘，南方的小家碧玉有之，但愿意呆在考古系与陵墓泥土为伍的实在是少之又少。这些女孩子也是好看的，是明亮艳丽的。他们班有个女同学叫小红果，成日里梳两条油光水滑的麻花辫，爱穿红，人也热情开朗，那走在校园里也是一道亮丽的风景线。

 

可刘星不一样。

 

油菜花明明也是亮丽的明黄色，但刘星总让张保庆联想到夜半梦回时上了梢头的月亮，又或者可与秋日里香山尖上的雾气作比，是一种模糊了性别的朦胧美。偏偏刘星的个性又很鲜明，炸药似的，稍不顺他意就呲呲地冒火星，搞得张保庆一天想抽他三百次。张保庆自认为也不算个脾气好的，可悲，硬生生给刘星逼好了：

 

“张保庆，还有多久才到啊？”

 

“快了。”

 

“我们是要去城里吗？”

 

“首都。”

 

“首都是什么？”

 

“首都就是首都！”

 

好嘛，他来一趟云南容易吗，全被刘星搅和了。

 

张保庆怀疑刘星不是油菜花精，是十万个为什么精。最令他绝望的是刘星是在很真诚地不懂就问，手掌心拖着下巴颌一脸烂漫，张保庆又实在不太想打破小油菜花难得的乖巧。

 

“就是全国最大的城市。”

 

“哦。”刘星闭嘴了，他也是一朵有骨气的小油菜花。

 

回北京的绿皮车上，张保庆想了一路该怎么和苏华芬解释刘星的来历。脑子里想着事情，行动上就没那么灵便。下车的时候人挤人，张保庆直觉是好好把刘星牵在手心里的，可一扭头，哪还有小油菜花半条影子？

 

这下轮到他慌神了：小油菜花不谙世事，长得又面皮白净，妥妥的是人贩子最宠爱的那款。

 

“刘星！”

 

一连扯着嗓子喊了四五声，才得到声微弱的回应。张保庆拨开人墙，刘星衣衫凌乱跌坐在地上，小脸灰扑扑的，一副被欺负惨了的样子。

 

“你怎么了！谁怎么你了！”

 

刘星还和他置“首都”的气呢，不爱搭理他，以为张保庆故意走那么快好把他甩掉，更不想说话了。首都人民的一大爱好就是看别人家的热闹，大庭广众的刘星也没办法变成油菜花躲进张保庆的口袋里，两个人大眼瞪小眼僵持着：

 

“小伙子啊，你对你弟弟也太不上心了。他刚才摔在这，我瞧着可疼，问他也只说‘站不起来’，你不得带他去医院好好瞧瞧啊？”

 

从来都是他指摘别人，能言善辩的张保庆头一次哑巴吃了黄莲。小油菜花个小没良心的，被打横抱起来缩他怀里也不辩解两句，任凭围观的大爷大妈对张保庆指指点点。不过看在刘星腿坏了蔫了吧唧的小模样，张保庆不和病号一般见识，姑且饶他一回。

 

得亏他家就住火车站对面。进了楼洞，刘星说什么也不给抱了，扶着栏杆一级级龟速“爬行”，不知道又犯哪门子犟。

 

“说说，怎么回事？”

 

小孩儿身形一僵，不动了。

 

“你不吱声，别指望我能告诉你门牌号是多少。”

 

刘星有小脾气，张保庆也一肚子火憋了一路。说要跟着他的是这朵油菜花，处处和张保庆别着来的也是他。保庆只知道花有花期，人有叛逆期，这小油菜花的花期要是和叛逆期一般长，他还要不要活了？

 

好在刘星终于顺着他给的台阶迈出那金贵的一步：“我没有根，走不太稳。”

 

当初摘花的时候图快，没想到“连根拔起”这一层，怪他。张保庆搔搔后脑勺，他不知道刘星这个不太稳是暂时性还是后遗症，要给人家好好一朵小花整残疾了，他心里也挺不对付的。

 

刘星瞧他脸上变幻莫测，补充道：“不是你的错。”

 

小油菜花也没那么不识好歹。张保庆一感动，管他愿不愿意，愣是把人抱到了家门口。

 

他爹以前在的时候，也没少往家里带斗里的“破烂”，故而张保庆带个大活人回来，苏华芬居然也没太惊讶。赶巧了刘星腿脚不好，张保庆就借坡下驴编了个“偏僻山村有志青年进城求医”的谎话糊弄了过去。小油菜花模样生的好，在苏华芬面前远不是对张保庆横眉冷对的清高劲儿，低眉顺眼那叫一个“母慈子孝”，唬得苏华芬第二天起了个大早赶集去给他买大骨头炖汤。

 

“小骗子。”张保庆翻了个白眼。

 

于是他隔三差五带刘星“看大夫”，实则在燕大招猫逗狗。人人都知道考古系的混世魔王白捡了个便宜弟弟，生的和招贴画里的明星似的。白天张保庆有课的时候，刘星就被他安顿在系主任陆国华的办公室里光合作用。中午接他一起吃饭，饭后一起在未名湖畔遛个弯消消食、吹吹风，给小油菜花讲京城里各式古建筑背后千年沧桑的历史，小日子倒也挺滋润。

 

就是刘星的腿老不见好，保庆疑心是他这个花农当得不称职，病急乱投医地四处找人请教。

 

这一天，工作狂陆国华都收拾妥当预备去食堂就餐，张保庆却迟迟不见踪影。那厮第二节没课，早该来找刘星，小油菜花嘴上不说，小脸耷拉的都能拖地了。陆国华不忍心，打电话找保庆的同学，说一下课就和红果去图书馆，语带揶揄。太阳打西边出来，张保庆是陆国华从小看大的，他能去图书馆学习，母猪都能上树了。

 

你问他怎么考上燕大的，人比人气死人，天赋加脑袋瓜好使呗。

 

“刘星，你别急。他们说保庆和同学去图书馆了，晚点到，要不你先和叔一起吃？”

 

小油菜花到底是半个小神仙，电话里说的什么，刘星听得一清二楚。本来他也不需要吃饭睡觉，只是入乡随俗，好像苏华芬喜欢给他炖汤他就喝的干干净净，张保庆很爱看他吃饭，他便乖乖地吃了。他是不太通晓人情世故，但不代表他不明白这通电话的意思：

 

张保庆不会来陪他吃午饭了。

 

以后会不会，刘星不知道。于是他婉拒了陆国华的好意，找了个瓷质的花盆，变了回去。

 

他需要一朵花静一静。

 

“星儿，哥回来了！”

 

在外，为掩人耳目他两个以兄弟相称。“张保庆”仨字不动如山，从“小油菜花”到“刘星”，再到尾音在舌尖滚上一个来回亲昵的“星儿”，京城爷们儿的司马昭之心，那叫一个昭然若揭。

 

一进门，窗台上那朵蔫了吧唧的小黄花条件反射抖抖茎叶，却也丝毫没有要理人的意思。张保庆疑心刘星水土不服得厉害，连忙问：

 

“饿不饿，难受吗？”

 

这混世魔王倒也知道关心人了。

 

这一回刘星是实打实错怪他了。张保庆苦思冥想，养花和倒斗一样，什么都得专业的来最好。正巧红果是林场把头的掌上明珠，平日里侍弄花草出了名的好，他便想着讨教一二取取经。本来借完书就要回的，可保庆也不好意思白白求人家办事，陪着吃了顿饭，这才耽搁了些功夫。

 

“别不睬人啊，小没良心的。”

 

他辛辛苦苦搬一堆书回来，不落好不说，连个正脸都不给瞧，可不是没良心么。

 

可这话听在刘星耳朵里，不是滋味。世间的误会大都是这么结下的，好心办坏事，惊喜也全变成了惊吓。本就是他缠着张保庆，像个拖油瓶，非亲非故的张保庆也没有必要时时刻刻陪着他——

 

他们本就不该有交集。

 

想通了，刘星也就又变回最初那朵没得感情的油菜花。

 

可张保庆想要的东西，从来没有得不到的时候。他想要刘星变回来陪他说话，有的是办法。花就在那，摸摸花瓣弹弹花茎，大不了一会儿挨两下。

 

“你有病么！”刘星炸了。

 

“别扭完了？”张保庆把书往陆国华办公桌上一摞，半米高，“别扭完了就过来瞧瞧，有用得上的么？”

 

《植物护理指南》、《培育油菜花的正确方法》、《土壤种类大全》......

 

刘星红着脸，用指腹蹭了蹭书的封面，哑火了。张保庆免了一顿打，蹬鼻子上脸，贱兮兮凑上去找存在感：

 

“哥哥我好吧？”

 

他就是图个嘴上爽快，原也不指望刘星能搭理他。问完就自顾自翻起来陆国华书柜里的宝贝，入了迷，以为自己幻听：

 

“......好。”

 

可真是捡了朵宝贝。

 

03

 

也不知是天气回暖万物复苏，抑或是那几本书真起到了几分作用。待到冰河解冻，日头晒的人骨头里都犯了懒劲儿，刘星的腿反倒完全恢复，甚至比保庆跑得还要快些咧。

 

玩的疯了，他总归是想起来还有“报恩”这么一档子事亟待解决。只是两个人心里都揣了葫芦，多生几个窍，拖拖拉拉没人去开这个头。

 

值得庆幸的是，刘耀军倒也没来找刘星麻烦，大抵是彻底失望了吧。

 

还有件有趣的事。自那次考古系系花系草共进午餐后，都是荷尔蒙躁动的年纪，有些流言甚嚣尘上，一传十也便成了真。奈何湘女有意洛神无情，总也寻不到继续发展的机会。

 

但机会是可以人为创造的。

 

那天简直是巧合他妈给巧合开门，就让张保庆遇见红果被流氓调戏，宿舍钥匙慌乱中不见踪影。把女孩子留在外面开房不像那么回事，也不太安全，倒不如交给苏华芬好生安慰，也免得再好心办坏事。

 

“保庆，给红果找床被子去。”

 

红果本就是个嘴甜的，三两句哄得苏华芬把张保庆赶去睡沙发。原先他家有一间客房给了刘星，人家都说亲疏有别呢——合着这俩都是苏华芬亲生的，张保庆才是捡的。

 

“阿姨，这怎么好意思。”

 

“哎呀，保庆没事的，大小伙子沙发上凑合一晚得不了病的。”说者无心听者有意。苏华芬俨然是给予红果顶好的优待，因为她是个女孩子，相貌端正人品好，老张家天赐的未来儿媳妇。那这间屋子里另一个小伙子，就显得有那么一丢丢多余，刘星想，沙发应该留给他这种不用睡觉的小油菜花。

 

他应该说点什么。张保庆带女孩子回家的画面让刘星回忆起多年前的那场寒潮，茎身被豁开一个口子，风刀子呼呼地割他的叶，挺着会疼。但还是要挺，大抵是刘星骨子里混着南蛮的血，绝不肯轻易服输。

 

挺不过是命，倒下了就倒下了，没有人会记得。

 

张保庆吊儿郎当地开口：“妈，您可真是我亲妈。”

 

“我和星儿凑合一晚，保证不压着他，您看成不？”

 

他一手还漫不经心揽着刘星的腰，绷直，和要上战场似的。捏两下就松了，耳廓也烫手。苏华芬忙着和红果搭话，没空观察他俩的小动作。

 

“随你。”

 

04

 

刘星这小孩儿真是好玩。

 

脾气大，却也乐意你拔他的刺，前提是对他好；成天绷着张小脸不哭也不笑，小心思好猜的很；未经污染过的灵魂，明明该好好护着，欺负起来也蛮有罪恶感，可就是让人忍不住想要欺负。

 

从来没谁，在张保庆心里分走过分量这么重的在意。

 

可渐渐的，这份“好玩儿”掺了名为“珍惜”的水分，表现在拨弄额发动作间的轻柔，几本大部头的书，回味无穷的“晚安”。

 

然后张保庆发现，刘星定然也是在意他的。

 

不然不会一看到红果就一副如临大敌、油菜花变仙人掌的傻样。

 

“睡了吗？”

 

“没睡的话，”保庆不愿趁人之危，可刘星背对着他暴露的后颈一小块肌肤白的晃眼，惹人犯罪，“以后就跟我过吧。”

 

他凑上去亲了一口，满意地得到一颗发着光的星星。

 

窗外的月亮，比不得他怀里的这颗。文学院那些个娘们唧唧的秀才总爱撰“眼有星河皓月”的穷酸诗文，放从前顶多一声嗤笑。眼下嚼起来，酸是酸了些，回甘无穷，诚不我欺。

 

“你说梦话呢。”刘星喃喃。

 

刘星那双湿漉漉的杏核眼，盛不了整个宇宙，大抵也是塞得下一整条银河的。

 

于是张保庆又去吻他的眼睛，刘星没躲。脱他衣服的时候缩了一下，闷闷道：“你还我的客房。”

 

得，不傻。

 

他承认，带红果回来有故意的成分在。保庆是一颗心恨不得绕着这颗星连轴转，却猜不透小孩儿的情意有几分，与其抓耳挠腮文火慢炖，倒不如主动出击来个痛快。张保庆直肠子惯了，几时这么猜人心思过，要说这世间一物降一物，不止红鸾乱动，刘星更是拿捏他命脉的司命星君罢。

 

只是刘星这小孩儿忒招人疼，瘪瘪嘴都舍不得，张保庆哪能真让他难堪啊。

 

不给亲就不给亲吧，来日方长。

 

一床被两个人，保庆把被子留给住在他心里那个，该多了怕热着盖少了怕冻着，掖被角的动作那叫一个细致入微。自己个儿背过身正预备往床边挪，两条细细的手臂阻住了他的退路，触手比牛奶丝滑，又冷又白。

 

两个人胸脯贴着后背，心却是滚烫的。

 

“小时候，常爱问我爹我是谁。他说我叫刘星，是他的儿子。他不喜欢我和别的同龄的花精一起，也不喜欢我走远，说太危险。我就一直这么平淡寂寥地活，活成他心目中的模样。”

 

“可他好像总不太满意，我想大抵是我做的还不够好。”

 

“后来来了场寒潮，几百朵油菜花没了。”

 

“我活了下来，学会了化形。刘耀军没多开心，或许是这个‘替代品’太不像，老爱和他对着干。他们管这叫叛逆，随他们怎么说，我只想逃。”

 

“因为后来我知道了，几十年前也有那么一场寒潮，比这次厉害的多。也有一朵叫刘星的小花，刘耀军亲生的。为了救别的小花没挨过来，化作了最不起眼的一滩泥。”

 

“我知道了，我怎么做他也不会笑的原因。”

 

张保庆把絮絮叨叨的小油菜花搂进怀里，仗着天黑去摸他的脸，意料之中的一手湿润。

 

“都过去了。”保庆说。

 

“过不去，”刘星哽咽着，泄闸似的翻涌起滔天的委屈，“他们从没找过我、疼过我、爱过我。”

 

“我疼你，我爱你，”张保庆一下一下给他捋脊梁骨，好像在揉他的叶片，把氲进枕头里的星星碎片悄悄藏进了手心，“你乐意，呆我怀里，哪儿也不用去。”

 

“别哭。”

 

张保庆揩着他的泪水，只觉得自己的心业已碎的不成样子。

 

刘星哭累了，就乖巧窝进保庆怀里，枕着对方的手臂抽气儿。保庆的手转移到他软乎乎的后颈，撸猫似的捏了会儿，抽气儿声也被陌生又熟悉的安全感吞了。

 

“这梦真美。”哄好了的小孩儿傻傻的，欠亲。

 

“不是梦，我在呢。”

 

我在。刘星沉沉睡去后，张保庆贪恋他的睡颜，用兜售深情不要钱的桃花眼一遍遍描摹。

 

他想他前半生没什么愿望，原以为后半辈子亦不会有牵挂，潇潇洒洒游戏人生，再赤裸裸回去罢了。

 

现在他有了。

 

刘星是他的牵挂，愿望叫，地久天长。

 

05

 

第二天太阳升的早，大晴天。刘星伸手一摸被窝热乎着，只是上半夜搂着他的人不在，不禁有些恍惚。

 

床边的写字台上张保庆留了条儿。狗爬字，上书：

 

醒了自己吃早饭。我妈非拉着红果逛街，不在。别醋，我被陆叔抓去当劳力，办公室见。

 

德行。刘星收拾妥当下楼，正是一天中最热闹的时候。

 

怎么说，保庆他家搬了高楼，胡同里的老邻居总有那么一两个不成器的后辈。成日里游手好闲不学无术，睡到日上三竿黄鼠狼出洞似的出来霍霍，有手有脚偏要当那米缸里的米虫。上梁不正下梁歪，自然也遗传了老一辈嘴碎的毛病，爱当中央喇叭：

 

“张保庆那有娘生没爹养的种，不知道随谁，艳福不浅。前些日子往家里领了个小南蛮子，脸蛋嫩的能出水儿，可惜是个残废。昨晚上又来了个丫头，模样好不好我没看清，看身形是个没开苞的女学生。”

 

“操了，好处都让他占着，也不嫌惹一身腥。”

 

“谁让人家高材生，两条船算什么，日后七条八条他娘也得给他养着。你说这小子有这本事学什么考古啊，直接摘朵花往头上一戴，躺着也能赚钱不是？”

 

“是这个理，哈哈哈！”

 

几千年前天道或许还有规定，神魔精怪不能随意对人使用法力。可建国以后能成精的本来就少之又少，这两位姑且也不能称为“人”，管不了甚么三七二十一。

 

“操，谁他妈打老子！”

 

“你爷爷我。”到底是近墨者黑，刘星把那人的语气学了个十成十。

 

欲加之罪，何患无辞。就是他没打那个让石子自动飞到脑门上的响指，单纯揣兜路过，也会被扣上莫须有的罪名，当软柿子欺负一番。刘星本是想着快些见到保庆才是要紧事，可又见不惯这些人背地里泼脏水的作态——

 

张保庆嘛，他可以骂，旁人不行。

 

孰说草木无情？

 

初尝情爱，不知冷暖油盐不进的小油菜花，竟也是个护短转了性的。

 

一言不合，直接开打。混乱中两个地痞摸砖摸刀子，刘星懒得和他们干架，预备治服了单方面使用暴力了事。砖头抄起来，刘星法诀也捻了一半，千算万算算不到前一秒拉着红果有说有笑的苏华芬，后一秒竟会撂了东西冲上来替他挡那么一下子——

 

俩地痞跪了，刘星也懵了。苏华芬倒在他怀里的时候，刘星去抓她的手，他甚至想到王丽云也有这么一双不大却结着一层薄茧的手，那特征叫母亲。一年当中最冷的时候，也会像苏华芬一样紧紧攥着他的，声音很细，问：星星啊，你冷不冷？

 

冷。

 

是他错了。

 

06

 

“没事儿，医生说我妈就是平时操劳过度，一时半会儿醒不过来，也正常。”

 

“你回吧，这儿有我守着就行。”张保庆一张脸上最迷人的那双眼没了神采，隐隐爬上些红血丝儿，怪可怜的。他红着双眼，最亲的人躺在病床上昏迷不醒，却还要反过头来安慰“罪魁祸首”，搞得刘星无措又心疼。

 

“别瞎想，”张保庆强撑着扯扯嘴角，赏他一个脑瓜崩儿，“不关你的事。”

 

但事情远比他想象的严重的多。

 

半年前，苏华芬似乎就不太能猛起猛坐。厉害起来有次腿软摔在了沙发上，保庆要带她去看大夫，她不肯，只说是低血糖，年轻的时候也犯过。她这症状确实也相符，只是苏华芬隐瞒了一点：她不是一时的头晕目眩，她甚至在一点点失去视觉。

 

起初，是一小块模糊的白斑，以为是花眼也没太在意。人人瞧他家从小没短过张保庆一口肉、一件新衣裳，殊不知除去陆国华的接济，大头都是苏华芬旧衣服缝缝补补，一点一点从牙缝里抠出来，要给保庆做老婆本的。治不了就算了，她也不想治，不想花这个冤枉钱。苏华芬自认不是个好强的女人，不求张保庆有多上进，但求要把他拉扯成一个堂堂正正的“人”，娶一贤妻，成家立业。到时候就是去天上见了老张，也有话说。

 

夜深人静，值班的护士头都一点一点，唯余一盏昏黄的小灯明明灭灭。医院病床紧张，张保庆一米八几的个子蜷缩在病房外的躺椅上，睡得并不安稳。

 

刘星帮他把滑落的衣服上提了提，盖住了肩膀。又去描摹他英气的眉，用指尖，一笔一笔，怎么也看不够似的。

 

“傻子。”

 

他本就是来报恩的，不单张保庆，苏华芬对他也有恩情。

 

“你好好的，不许忘了我。”

 

没人看见，原本面色苍白的妇人一阵绿光过后，脸色又重新红润起来，手指微动。明天第一缕朝阳透过纱帘照进病房的时候，苏华芬便会奇迹般地痊愈。

 

而刘星，也会像一颗真正的流星一样，成为张保庆生命中一段短暂而绚烂的回忆。

 

身体逐渐变得透明，是他要回到从小生活的那片油菜地前的预兆。这一次意外的没有任何抗拒，只是不舍。同张保庆相处的朝夕，在眼前走马灯似的过，那是刘星一生当中最为快活的时光。

 

舍不得，也要走了。

 

还是忘了吧，刘星想。

 

07

 

“奶奶，他们是谁啊？”

 

曼掌村民风淳朴，一年到头除了劳作亦有许多取乐的方式，一场接一场的盛会。今日的略显不同，排场并不是很大，却要村长亲自出来迎接，以示郑重。

 

阿囡小小一团缩在奶奶的怀里，好奇地打量眼前的异乡人。

 

“这些都是上面派来考察的专家，是地质队的哥哥姐姐。”地质队是甚么，那时候囡囡年纪太小，并不能很好地理解。等到囡囡长到奶奶这个年纪，给她的后辈讲这些人经历过的传奇，那又是另外的故事了。

 

这些人中，有一个叫张保庆的。

 

这人看似成天吊儿郎当不干正事，实则有用的很。是曼掌村龙脉的发现者，整个地质队的主心骨，漂亮哥哥的心上人。

 

囡囡小时候贪玩，差点从树上摔下来摔破了脑袋。漂亮哥哥用一阵风轻轻柔柔地接住了她，作为安抚，还送了她一朵永生的油菜花。她依稀记得漂亮哥哥是告诉过她名字的，只是岁月消磨，几十年过去了，她能记得的唯有那双眼与那支花——

 

灿若星辰，芬芳永存。

 

那双眼望向张保庆的时候，亮的不可思议，像万众里的唯一。

 

又是一年风起时。囡囡在村西头的油菜花地里看见张保庆咬漂亮哥哥的嘴唇，两个人打着打着架摔了下去，压倒了一片无辜的小油菜花。

 

再后来，地质队任务结束，张保庆却没有和他们一起离开。

 

等囡囡再大了一些，嫁了人，便知晓了以保庆张扬跳脱的性子，甘愿在偏僻的小山村虚度一生的原因。

 

08

 

“你是怎么一眼找出我的？”刘星眨眨眼，“那么多朵。”

 

“因为我想见你啊。”

 

诗人说，见过银河却只钟爱一颗星。可存在的东西终有一天会消失，即使是记忆也会慢慢淡忘，一切以往的春天都将不复存在。就连那最坚韧而又狂乱的爱情，归根结底也不过是一种转瞬即逝的现实。

 

“你也想见我，”保庆揉揉他的脑袋，“总能找到的。”

 

无论你是一颗星、一朵花、一阵风，一切有形的无形的，我从不担心寻不到你。

只因摘下那刻起，情根顿生。那或偏颇或宽阔的爱，皆为你的养分。

于我心中。

 


End file.
